Jugamos?
by Alice Tategami
Summary: Una Pequeña historia "Hentai" Si quieren fantasear lean este fic.. sino contengan sus insultos
1. Confesión

**Ritak (Sucrette) POV**

Es viernes e invite a Kentin a mi departamento, tengo planeado jugar vídeo juegos, ver vídeos, comer pizza y por fin decirle todo lo que siento por el y si todo sale bien ... entregarme en cuerpo y alma a tan ansiosa por besar sus labios, su cuello, su abdomen ... todo! quiero besar su cuerpo completo, me excita pensar en como se vera desnudo y en como sera su pene... debería de dejar de pensar en eso o me mojare

Bien! tengo todo listo solo falta esperar a que venga.

**Kentin POV**

Ritak me invito hoy a su departamento, supongo que a pasar un buen rato como amigos... Pero no importa lo que pase hoy le diré que la amo, que me gusta desde que la conocí... que la deseo, No creo que con eso ultimo reaccione mal... ya que ella es pervertida, yo lo se.. se casi todo sobre ella y eso hace que me guste mas. Yo quisiera.. agarrar sus pechos.. son tan grandes y se ven suavecitos .. como si fueran de azúcar y su trasero es tan... asdfghjklñ.. cuando lo veo me dan ganas de darle duro.. yo.. *e_h notado que mi pene se ah parado_* mierda... mejor dejo de pensar en ella de esa manera, me esperare un rato antes de ir con ella.

**Ritak (Sucrette) POV**

Debe de estar en camino.. *tocan la puerta* supongo que es el, abro la puerta y efectivamente es el, lo invite a pasar nos sentamos en la cama y hablamos un rato luego jugamos vídeo juegos después de un rato hicimos una pausa para comer pizza y luego volvimos a jugar .. pasaron algunas horas y decidimos ver vídeos aleatorios de lo que se nos ocurriera.. estuvimos como una hora viendo vídeosEra su turno de poner un vídeo.. entonces lo puso.. era una canción "Príncipe Marrón" de Alvaro HM, el sabe que me encanta Alvaro y esa canción decía mucho..asi que le pregunte..

- Estas enamorado?

-Eeeh.. si - me ah respondido algo nervioso

Sentía como mi corazón se rompía en dos- Ooh.. que bien y de quien? - eh preguntado algo seria -

De..*me a besado* ti-

Realmente estaba sorprendida... era enserio que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos..

- Ritak... Te amo, me gustas desde que te conocí y se que yo a ti no pero...*lo eh interrumpido*

-Tu que sabes?

- Bueno yo.. - de nuevo lo interrumpí pero esta ves con un beso - yo también te amo

Nos besamos hasta mas no poder.. cuando recupere el aliento empece a besar su cuello y mientras lo asía el tocaba mis pechos.. tan delicadamente, tan suave.. hasta que le mordí el cuello y al hacer eso el apretó mis pechos muy fuerte tanto que deje escapar un chillido

-Lo siento, lo siento - me dijo mientras sobaba mis pechos

Yo le sonreí


	2. Continuemos

Al separarnos aproveche para quitarme la blusa

Ri..ritak.. – volteé a verlo – segura que quieres hacer esto?

Si Kentin.. te amo – le respondí

Yo te amo más.. – me respondió mientras se quitaba la camiseta

El se desvestía y yo me propuse hacer lo mismo, ambos quedamos en ropa interior; el empezó a besarme mientras lo hacía intento quitarme el sostén

Mmm.. creo que necesito ayuda – no pude evitar reír por eso – esta bien, deja me lo quito

Me lo eh quitado e inmediatamente el ah tocado mis pechos; ah jugado con ellos y los empezó a lamer, era un poco vergonzoso pero se sentía bien. Mientras los seguía lamiendo empezó a tocar mi vagina lo cual me dio más vergüenza

Dejo de lamerlos un momento – quieres que me detenga? – me pregunto mientras seguía tocando mi parte baja

Nono.. por favor.. sigue – no lo dudo ni por un segundo, ahora empezó a chupar mis pezones; yo estaba paralizada no podía hacer nada más que gemir..

Luego de unos cuantos minutos dejo mis pechos tranquilos – estas muy mojada –

Call.. callatee! – le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada

Dejo de tocarme y me acostó en la cama, me quito lo único que me quedaba de ropa y empezó a lamer "mis labios" yo gemía cada vez más fuerte; se mantuvo ahí un buen rato y cuando se detuvo me pregunto..

Quie..quieres que lo meta ya? – me pregunto muy sonrojado

No!.. espera – me levante un poco y vi lo que era evidente, él estaba muy excitado así que le baje el bóxer y por fin vi ..su pene el cual era bastante grande

* * *

**Hola..pervertid s :B okya.. por si alguien lee esto.. disculpen que sea poco a poco pero nunca había escrito nada así D: y es vergonzoso ;w; dejen reviews por fis uwu **


End file.
